Rise of the Dark Angel
by DelilahsTears
Summary: Autorisierte Übersetzung!Was wenn Harry nicht so naiv ist wie jeder denkt? Was wenn das ganze  Gold Junge" gehabe nur Schauspiel ist? Was wenn der Verlust von Sirius Harry dazu bringt sein wahres Ich zu enthüllen? HP/DM


Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung

**Originalautor:** Mykkila09

**Summary:** Was wenn Harry nicht so naiv ist wie jeder denkt? Was wenn das ganze „Gold Junge" gehabe nur Schauspiel ist? Was wenn der Verlust von Sirius Harry dazu bringt sein wahres Ich zu enthüllen? Es muss ja noch einen Grund – neben dem offensichtlichen – geben warum der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Slytherin stecken wollte.

**Pairings:** HP/DM; LV/SS; LM/RL; NL/LL; RL/BL; RW/HG

**Warnung:** Diese Story enthält Gewalt, Kindesmissbrauch, Schimpfwörter, Slash/Het, Sexuelle Situationen.

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter gehört JKR und die Story ist von Mykkila09, ich bin nur die Übersetzerin.

**Link zur Original Version:** http: / / www. Fanfiction .net/s/5908952/1/

Kapitel 1 Die Mysteriums Abteilung und ihre Folgen

**Zitat: **_"In the world of storytelling there's no such thing as an original idea; what makes the story unique is the way in which you use the idea."_

Er wusste in dem Moment das es eine Falle war in dem er die Vision hatte, aber es war ihm egal. Wenn auch nur die geringste Chance bestand dass sein Pate dort war, dann würde er kein Risiko eingehen. Sein Pate war eine der letzten Verbindungen zu seinen Eltern und in der kurzen Zeit die sie zusammen verbracht hatten hatte er begonnen ihn zu lieben wie ein Sohn seinen Vater liebte und er wusste dass er ihn nicht verlieren konnte.

Als er zu seinen Freunden hinüber sah bemerkte er dass jeder von ihnen von einem Todesser festgehalten wurde.

Beim Blick in ihre Gesichter konnte er die Angst in ihren Augen erkennen, aber da war auch noch etwas anderes:  
>Nevilles Augen hielten neben der Angst auch noch Entschlossenheit, Lunas hielten eine leichte TeilnahmslosigkeitAmüsiertheit als wäre sie in ihrer eigenen Welt, Ginny genau wie Ron und Hermine sah wütend auf ihn aus. Ein Teil von ihm, der Teil den er verborgen hielt, gab nichts darauf. Er wollte es nicht an sich heran lassen, da er ihnen wiederholt gesagt hatte dass er lieber alleine losgegangen wäre, aber sie waren zu Stur um ihn alleine gehen zu lassen.

Ein Geräusch von hinten ließ ihn herumfahren und er stand Lucius Malfoy Gesicht zu Gesicht gegenüber.

„Wie fühlt es sich an Potter" sagte der Mann mit eisiger Stimme. „Zu wissen das du deine Freunde in eine Falle geführt hast?"

Harry antwortete ihm nicht, er starrte ihn nur mit gelangweilten und wenn man genau hinsah leicht amüsierten Augen an. Er sah sich kurz um bevor er zu Lucius zurück schaute und sich seine Hand fester um die Prophezeiung.

„Es ist unglaublich töricht von euch zu denken dass ein paar Schulkinder gegen uns bestehen könnten. Sagte Lucius. Es ärgerte ihn ein wenig dass er den dunkel haarigen Jugendlichen keine Reaktion entlocken konnte. Doch sein Lord hatte ihm eine Aufgabe übertragen und er musste sie beenden. „Jetzt gib mir die Prophezeiung."

„Tu es nicht Harry" Nevilles Stimme klang klar und deutlich, in ihr war die gleiche Entschlossenheit die Harry schon in seinen Augen gesehen hatte. „Hör nicht auf das Schwein." Ein Grunzen deutete darauf hin das der Todesser der Neville heilt seinen Griff gefestigt hatte.

Harry hob seine Hand und hielt sie Lucius hin, die Prophezeiung leuchtete hell zwischen ihnen. Lucius grinsen war selbstgefällig und voller Triumph als er seine Hand nach der Prophezeiung ausstreckte. Lucius sah Harry an und war überrascht das er leicht grinste und seine Augen schelmisch glitzerten als die Prophezeiung in letzter Sekunde aus seinen Fingern glitt und auf dem Boden zerschellte. Ein wenig Nebel wurde sichtbar bevor er wieder verschwand.

„Du unverschämtes Balg." Knurrte Lucius als er seinen Zauberstab zog. „Dafür wirst du bezahlen."

Der kalte Ausdruck in Harrys Augen beunruhigte ihn leicht, aber davon ließ er sich nicht aufhalten. Er hob seine Hand, konnte aber nichts mehr tun als eine Stimme hinter ihm erklang.

„Geh weg von meinem Patensohn, zum Teufel noch mal."

Lucius drehte sich herum und sah sich Sirius Black gegenüber bevor er durch einen Zauberspruch nach hinten geschleudert wurde. Harry sprang aus dem Weg und sah zu als die anderen Ordensmitglieder hereinkamen und seine Freunde befreiten. Er drehte sich um als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte. „Bist du Ok Harry?"

„Mir geht's Gut Siri;" Er sah zu seinem Paten auf. „Bist du Ok?"

„Mir geht's Gut Welpe," Sirius lächelte leicht. „Jetzt lass uns daran arbeiten dich und die anderen hier raus zu bekommen."

„Denk nicht mal daran," Harrys Tonfall lies keine Argumente zu. „Ich bleibe bei dir, Ich bleibe lieber und kämpfe anstatt zurück zur Schule zu gehen und mir Sorgen zu machen ob du zurück kommst oder nicht."

Sirius sah seinem Patenkind in die Augen und wusste das er nicht gehen würde, also nicket er und umarmte Harry kurz. „Bleib dicht bei mir."

„Geht klar." Sagte Harry nickend.

Die Zwei kehrten zu den anderen zurück und schlossen sich dem Kampf an. Zauber flogen durch die Räume als jede Seite versuchte die andere auszuschalten. Sie hatten keine zehn Minuten gekämpft als ein lauter Schrei ertönte. Harry hatte gerade einen Entwaffnungszauber und einen Schockzauber auf einen Todesser abgefeuert als er den Vertrauten Schrei hörte. Als er Aufsah, konnte er erkennen das Hermine auf dem Boden lag und McNair nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand. Er sah wie Tonks einen Zauber auf McNair schoss der ihn von Hermine weg schleuderte bevor sie zu ihr eilte. Er und Sirius bahnten sich ihren Weg zu Hermine und Tonks und kamen gerade rechtzeitig um Tonks etwas sagen zu hören.

„Ich habe den Blut fluss stoppen und die Wunde schließen können," sagte sie „Aber sie wird entweder ins St. Mungos müssen oder Madam Pomfrey wird einen Blick darauf werfen müssen."

„Wie fühlst du dich Hermine?" fragte Ron als er sich neben sie kniete. Er unterdrückte ein erschrockenes keuchen als er sie ansah, sie hatte einen Schnitt der diagonal über ihre Brust lief von ihrer rechten Schulter bis runter zu ihrer linken Seite.

„Wund" stöhnte Hermine. „Es tut sehr weh."

„Wir müssen hier weg, Leute." Sagte Harry als er einen Schildzauber gegen einen Angriff auf sie errichtete.

„ Harry und ich halten euch den Rücken frei." Sagte Sirius. „Tonks, du und Ron schafft Hermine hier in Sicherheit." Er wandte sich an seinen Patensohn. „Gehen wir.". Die Zwei stürzten sich erneut in die Schlacht und führten die Todesser von den anderen weg. Währen Tonks und Ron sich um Hermine kümmerten wahren Remus und die anderen damit beschäftigt gegen den Rest der Todesser zu kämpfen. Sirius wehrte einen Zauber ab den Lucius auf Harry gefeuert hatte und kämpfte weiter.

„Sirius duck dich!" Schrie Harry kurz bevor er herunter gezogen wurde einem Scheidefluch ausweichend der von einem Todesser gefeuert wurde.

„Och wie süß" gurrte eine Stimme. „Lässt mein kleiner Cousin sich von Baby Potter beschützen? Wie Peinlich."

„Bellatrix Lestrange," Brüllte Sirius als er sich der Besitzerin der Stimme zuwandte. „Du gehörst mir liebste Cousine."

„Zeig mir was du drauf hast Black." Brüllte Bellatrix zurück. Die Zwei begannen ein so heftiges Duell das einige Todesser beim zusehen erstarrten.

Cousin und Cousine so zu sehen brachte neuen kampfesmuht in beide Parteien und die Kämpfe brachen heftiger aus den je. Was als nächstes geschah würde den Ausgang des Krieges so verändern wie es niemand hätte erahnen können.

Sirius kämpfte immer noch gegen Bellatrix und war gerade dabei noch einen Fluch abzufeuern als er sah wie ein Todesser seinen Zauber auf Harrys Rücken richtete. Da ihm Harrys Sicherheit wichtiger war als seine eigene, tat Sirius die eine Sache die man niemals in einem Kampf tun sollte: Er drehte seinem Gegner den Rücken zu.

Sirius feuerte einen Bannfluch auf den Todesser und beobachtete wie dieser durch die Luft flog und mit einem Knall gegen die Wand krachte. Harry hatte sich herumgedreht als der Todesser aufgeschrien hatte und sah seinen Paten voller Dankbarkeit an die sich in Horror verwandelte als er sah das Bellatrix ihren Zauberstab auf Sirius Rücken deutete.

„SIRIUS PASS AUF!" schrie Harry als er versuchte sich einen Weg zu ihm zu bahnen.

Harrys schrei hatte auch die anderen allarmiert, Sirius eingeschlossen und er drehte sich um und sah ein Vertrautes grünes Licht auf ihn zurasen.

Ohne sein Wissen stand er nur wenige Meter vom Schleier entfernt als er versuchte dem Fluch auszuweichen stolperte er und konnte nichts tun als er fühlte wie sein Körper Rückwerts durch den Schleier fiel.

Kurz bevor der Fluch ihn traf suchten seine Augen Harry und er sah das Grauen das auf sein Gesicht gebrannt war. Seine letzte tat bevor das Licht ihn traf war jeden liebenden Gedanken von Harry in seine Augen zu schieben und das Bedauern ihn zurück zu lassen.

Die Liebe, Akzeptanz und Trauer in Harrys Augen und sein Name auf seinen Lippen war das letzte was er sah und hörte bevor sein Körper von grünem Licht eingeschlossen wurde als er Rückwerts durch den Schleier fiel.

„NEIN!" schrie Harry als er nach vorne rannte.

Er versuchte auf den Schleier zuzugehen aber er fühlte wie Hände ihn von hinten packten. „NEIN! LASS MICH GEHEN!"

„Er ist tot Harry" sprach eine von Trauer durchdrängte Stimme die er als die von Remus Lupin erkannte. „Er ist fort."

Harry wehrte sich gegen seinen Griff, seine Trauer zwang ihn seinem Paten hinterher zu gehen selbst wenn er in seinem Herzen wusste das Remus die Wahrheit sagte, Sirius was fort, er war nicht nur vom Todesfluch getroffen worden, er war auch durch den Schleier gefallen.

„Ich habe Sirius Black getötet" Bellatrix wahnsinniges Gelächter scholl durch den Raum als sie sich durch eine der Türen bewegte während sie sich den Arm hielt der von Sirus Schneidefluch getroffen worden war.

Harry wand sich aus Remus Armen und rannte ihr hinterher. Er jagte Bellatrix durch die kreisförmige Halle mit den sich drehenden Türen, den Hauptkorridor hinunter und die ratternden Fahrstühle hinauf. Harrys Fahrstuhl erreiche das Atrium des Ministeriums nur Sekunden nachdem Bellatrix aus ihrem entwichen war. Er sah wie sie auf die Reihe von Kaminen zu rannte und kochende Wut füllte ihn: sie wollte fliehen! Er hob seinen Zauberstab und schickte einen Knochenbrecher Fluch auf ihre Hüfte und beobachtete begeistert als sie unter Schmerzen Schreiend auf den Boden fiel.

„Och wie süß" obwohl sie unter Schmerzen litt, drehte sie sich so dass sie Harry anschauen und Verspotten konnte.

„Wird der arme Potter seinen Paten Rächen?" Sie gluckste wie verrückt als sie ihn ansah.

Harry fühlte wie er immer Wütender wurde und die Wut durch seinen ganzen Körper strömte, sein Blick füllte sich mit Hass als er auf die Hexe hinunter sah. Er hob seine Hand als ihm ein Fluch in den Sinn kam, es war der einzige den er kannte der so viel Schaden und schmerz wie möglich anrichtete.

Er ließ all seinen Schmerz und Zorn in den Fluch fließen. „Crucio"

Bellatrix schreie schallten durch das Atrium.

Es tut weh nicht wahr?" fragte Harry kalt. „Crucio."

Sie schrie erneut auf als sie die Macht des Fluches über sich hereinbrechen fühlte, für sie war er fast so schlimm wie die, oder sogar schlimmer als die des Dunklen Lords.

Als er ihr dabei zusah wie sie sich auf dem Boden Wand, glühte der Teil von ihm den er verborgen hielt in dem Schmerz den er ihr zufügte. Er hob den Fluch auf und fühle eine dunkle Befriedigung durch ihn hindurch fahren als er dabei zusah wie ihr Körper zuckte. Sekunden später wurde er der Präsens einer weiteren Person im Raum gewahr, er sah von Bella auf, sah sich um konnte aber nichts erkennen. Als er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Bellatrix widmete hörte er eine Stimme.

„Solcher Hass, solcher Zorn" flüsterte die Stimme. „Weiß Dumbledore das sein kostbarer Goldjunge solch verlockende Emotionen in sich verbirgt?"

Harrys Kopf ruckte hoch und er drehte sich herum, seine Augen suchten seine Umgebung ab aber er sah nichts. Bellatrix nutzte seine momentane Unaufmerksamkeit um zu versuchen in Richtung der offenen Kamine zu kriechen. Als Harry das hörte drehte er sich ihr zu und hob erneut seinen Zauberstabarm. Ein Fluch kam ihm in den Sinn aber er zögerte ihn zu gebrauchen.

‚_**Warum zögerst du? Sie verdient es oder etwa nicht? Immerhin hat sie dir deinen Paten genommen. Du musst nur die Worte sagen und du wirst deine Rache haben.' **_

Die Stimme in seinem Kopf war die pure Versuchung und Harry sah sich langsam nachgeben.

‚_**Das ist es Harry, sag die Worte, nimm ihr Leben, genauso wie sie das Leben deines Paten genommen hat. Tu es.'**_

Er öffnete den Mund, den Fluch auf der Zunge, als er erneut die Anwesenheit einer anderen Person spürte, dieses Mal kam es von hinten. Er hielt seine Hand ruhig, drehte sich blitzschnell um und war milde geschockt den Dunklen Lord persönlich dort stehen zu sehen.

„Voldemort." Sagte Harry seine Stimme ruhig und gelassen. „Ich hätte wissen müssen das du es bist. Was bringt dich hier her? Ich hätte nie gedacht das du dich dazu herablässt und selbst hierher kommst, wenn doch deine Todesser hast die du herumkommandieren kannst."

Wenn man ihm zuhörte hätte man niemals erraten mit wem er gerade sprach. Erwachsene Männer hatten sich vor Angst nass gemacht wenn sie sich nur in Voldemorts Gegenwart befanden und Harrys Tonfall klang als ob er sich über das Wetter unterhalten würde oder etwas ähnlich banales und nicht den Dunklen Lord.

„Wenn du etwas erledigt haben möchtest," erwiderte Voldemort, „mach es selbst."

„Für jemanden der so gegen Muggel ist" Sagte Harry mit amüsierter Stimme „bist du ganzschön versessen darauf etwas von ihnen zu Zitieren."

„Du unverschämtes Balg" zischte Voldemort. Seine Schlangenartigen Züge verzogen sich zu einer finsteren Mine was ihm einen noch bedrohlicheren Ausdruck verlieh. „Ich werde es genießen dich zu töten."

„Das versuchst du schon seit ich ein Baby war." Sagte Harry affektiert. „Und ich bin immer noch da."

„Nicht mehr lange." Sagte Voldemort höhnisch bevor er einen Fluch auf Harry abschoss. Voldemort war Wütend. Daran zu denken dass ein Kind ihn besiegt hatte und sich immer noch seinen Versuchen sich ihm zu entledigen wiedersetzte war unerhört.

Harry wich dem Fluch aus und feuerte selbst einen. Die zwei Feinde tauschten Fluch um Fluch miteinander, jeder nur um Millimeter am anderen vorbei. Nach etwa zehn Minuten spürten beide, Harry und Voldemort die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Zauberers. Zwei ihrer Flüche waren kollidiert, der Rückstoß der Kraft warf beide zurück. Als sie erneut aufblickten sahen sie Albus Dumbledore dort stehen.

„Du solltest nicht hier sein Tom." Sagte Dumbledore als er zu ihnen herüber lief.

„Nenn mich nicht bei dem dreckigen Muggelnamen." Zischte Voldemort, nicht viele wussten über sein wahres Erbe Bescheid und er hatte einiges unternommen um seines Vaters Namen loszuwerden.

„Es ist dein Name Tom." Sagte Dumbledore. „Ganz egal wie sehr du dir wünschst es wäre nicht so."

Als Voldemort vor Wut kochte, starrte Dumbledore ihn nur an, er würdigte Harry nicht eines Blickes als er sich auf Voldemort konzentrierte. Im Wesentlichen ignorierte er Harry sehr erfolgreich.

„Du bist ein alter Narr, der sich in alles einmischt was ihn nichts angeht Dumbledore." Sagte Voldemort. „Und das wird dich zu Fall Bringen."

Dumbledore sagte nichts als er seinen Zauberstab hob, er feuerte einen Fluch auf Voldemort, und zwang ihn so in einen Kampf. Harry für seinen Teil stand still als er die zwei beobachtete, er konnte nichts gegen die Wut tun die sich in seinem inneren anstaute als er Dumbledore anschaute. Er konnte es nicht fassen dass der Mann ihn immer noch ignorierte.

‚_Er denkt er ist so unglaublich toll'_

Dunkle Gedanken fanden ihren Weg in Harrys Kopf als der die zwei ansah. Das ganze Jahr hatte Dumbledore ihn nun schon ignoriert und jetzt tat er es schon wieder. Noch nicht mal ein kleiner Blick oder irgendwas von seinem Schulleiter.

Voldemort spürte die Gedanken von Harry, grinste höhnisch als er fühlte wie dunkel sie waren. Als Dumbledore Wasser benutzte um die Feuerschlange verschwinden zu lassen die er kreiert hatte warf er einen Blick auf Harry. Dumbledore sah das, verwandelte die Wassertropfen in Kristall und sendete sie in Voldemorts Richtung. Um nicht durchlöchert zu werden ließ Voldemort seine Form zu Nebel zergehen und Verschwand vor ihren Augen.

Dumbledore seufzte bevor er flüsterte, „Ich Werde deiner Spiele müde Tom."

Als er Harrys Blick auf sich spürte seufzte er mental. _‚Verdammt ich habe ihn komplett vergessen. Ich muss die Geschehnisse hier zu meinen Gunsten nutzen.' _Er pflanzte einen Ausdruck leichter Enttäuschung und Niedergeschlagenheit auf sein Gesicht und in seine Stimme dann wandte Dumbledore sich dem Teenager zu.

„Harry mein Junge, das heute Nacht hätte nicht geschehen sollen."

Harry konnte ihn einfach nur anstarren und dann noch mehr anstarren.

‚_Ist das alles was Sie zu sagen haben? „Das heute Nacht hätte nicht geschehen sollen", wenn Sie mir nicht die ganze Zeit aus dem Weg gegangen wären, wäre es nicht passiert'_. Aber das sprach er nicht aus.

„Sie haben recht, es hätte nicht Geschehen sollen." Seine Stimme war hart mit einem leicht kalten Tonfall, der Dumbledores Augen sich weiten ließ.

Bevor einer der Beiden etwas sagen konnte, wehte ein seltsamer Wind durch den Raum der den Staub vom Boden hob. Der Staub blies in Harrys Richtung und er und Dumbledore hoben beide die Augenbrauen in Vorahnung als der Staub sich erhob um sich um Harry zu wickeln wie eine Decke. Sein Körper krümmte sich ein paar Sekunden bevor er auf den Boden fiel. Sein Körper zuckte und schmerzerfülltes Stöhnen war von ihm zu hören. Dumbledore beobachtete alles und wenn man genau hin sah konnte man eine leichte Befriedigung in seinen Augen sehen. Nach ein paar weiteren Krümmungen war Harrys Körper still.

Dumbledore trat auf ihn zu, wollte sehen ob der Junge in Ordnung war, aber bevor er näher kommen konnte rollte Harry auf die Seite und sah ihn an.

„ Du bist ein Narr alter Mann" Harrys Stimme war kalt und seidig mit einem leicht hissenden Tonfall und Dumbledore wusste das nicht Harry derjenige war der sprach, sondern Voldemort. „Und du wirst Verlieren."

„Das denke ich nicht Tom." antwortete Dumbledore sanft. „Du bist derjenige der Verlieren wird."

„Es gibt da Dinge von denen du nichts weißt" zischte Voldemort, ein höhnisches grinsen war auf Harrys Zügen zu sehen und gab ihm einen sadistischen Ausdruck. „Dinge die dich zu Fall bringe werden."

„Verlasse Harrys Körper sofort Tom" Dumbledore sprach immer noch in einem sanften Tonfall, wie ein Vater der sein ungezogenes Kind zurechtwies.

„Du warst ein Narr zu glauben dass dieses Kind mich schlagen könnte." Sagte Voldemort.

Dumbledore ignorierte ihn und beugte sich näher zu Harrys Körper, die anderen hatten zu dieser Zeit bereits das Atrium erreicht und beobachteten die Szene geschockt.

„Harry" flüsterte Dumbledore. „Es zählt nicht wie ähnlich ihr euch seid, sondern wie verschieden."

Harrys Körper krümmte sich erneut bevor er zu Dumbledore aufsah. Sein Blick wanderte über die anderen hinter ihm.

Neville sah ihn mit Angst und Hoffnung in den Augen an, seinen Zauberstab fest in der Hand, Blut rann ihm das Kinn herunter von einer Wunde an seiner Stirn, aber sonst sah er unverletzt aus.

Ginny hielt ihren linken Arm an ihre Brust gepresst und schien sich auf ihren Bruder zu stützen. In ihren Augen standen Schmerz, Angst und Zorn.

Hermine lag in Tonks Armen, ihr Kopf ruhte auf Tonks Schulter und ihre Augen hielten eine leichte Enttäuschung, Schmerz und Zorn.

Luna stand neben Neville und zum ersten Mal seit er sie kennen gelernt hatte, war kein abwesender Ausdruck in ihren Augen, nein sie waren klar und entschlossen.

Ron dagegen starrte ihn mit mehr Hass und Zorn als Schmerz im Blick an.

Harrys Augen schweiften zu Dumbledore und er sah eine leichte Befriedigung die der Mann unter der Trauer verbarg. Er verengte leicht die Augen bevor er sich wieder entspannte.

„Sie sind Schwach" seine Stimme frei von Voldemorts. „Und Sie werden Fallen, Ihre Regentschaft kommt zu einem Ende und Ihre eigenen Machenschaften werden Ihren Fall herbeiführen, Sie wollen dasselbe wie das dass Sie zerstören wollen und das wird niemals geschehen."

Ein Bild schoss durch Harrys Kopf das ein kleines Lächeln auf seine Lippen zauberte. „Wahre Treue ist etwas das Sie nicht kennen und ich bemitleide Sie dafür. Sie haben keine Ahnung von der Macht die Wahre Freundschaft und Bedingungslose Liebe und Anbetung haben kann."

Ein weiteres Bild erschien und dieses Bild lies Harry scharf die Luft einziehen, die Emotionen die mit diesem Bild kamen waren so stark das sie Voldemort dazu zwangen seinen Körper zu verlassen, er zuckte als der Nebel ihn verließ bevor die solide Form Voldemorts wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand.

Voldemort verhöhnte Dumbledore bevor er seinen Blick Harry zuwandte, der immer noch bewusstlos am Boden lag. Ein undurchschaubarer Ausdruck zog durch seine Augen als ihn beobachtete bevor er seinen Blick wieder Dumbledore zuwandte. „Dein Ende ist gekommen alter Mann."

„Lieber Gott." Sagte einen Stimme hinter ihnen.

Voldemort drehte sich herum und grinste als er den Zaubereiminister sah. Cornelius Fudge stand dort mit einigen seiner Untergebenen. Er lächelte höhnisch, drehte sich schnell herum und verschwand mit Bellatrix in seinen Armen.

Fudge starrt auf die Stelle an der Voldemort eben noch gestanden hatte bevor er zu Dumbledore, der sich auf Harry zubewegt hatte, hinüber sah. „Er ist zurück. Er ist wirklich zurück."

„Ja das ist er" sagte Dumbledore. „Glauben sie es jetzt genug um etwas dagegen zu unter nehmen?"

„Dumbledore" fing Fudge an, seine Stimme belegt mit Zorn und Angst.

„Nicht jetzt Cornelius" schnitt Dumbledore ihm das Wort ab. „ Diese Schüler müssen nach Hogwarts zurück kehren."

„Ja natürlich." Nickte Fudge. „Wir reden später."

Albus nickte und bedeutete den anderen ihm zu folgen, Harrys Körper neben sich her schwebend bahnte er sich seinen Weg zur nächsten Feuerstelle und nannte sein Ziel. „Schulleiter Büro, Hogwarts." Die anderen folgten eilig.

Als er aus dem Kamin trat legte er Harrys Körper auf die Couch in seinem Büro. Als Neville, der letzte der durch den Kamin trat, wandte Dumbledore sich ihnen zu.

„Wartet einen Augenblick." Sagte er bevor er zum Kamin trat.

Er schmiss ein bisschen Floopulver in den Kamin und benachrichtigte die Krankenstation. „Poppy, deine Hilfe wird benötigt. In meinem Büro haben wir ein Paar verletzte Schüler" Er zog sich zurück und nur Sekunden später trat die Krankenschwester Madame Pomfrey aus dem Feuer.

„Du meine Güte Albus, was ist mit diesen Schülern geschehen?" fragte Poppy als sie die anderen sah.

„Erklärungen gibt es später Poppy." Seufzte Albus. „Bitte heile die Schüler zuerst."

„Na gut." Seufzte sie bevor sie die anderen behandelte. Sie heilte Hermine zuerst, sie sagte ihr dass sie die Wunde zwar heilen könne, es aber aufgrund der Art des Fluches Narben geben würde. Sie gab Harry einen Heiltrank während Dumbledore die anderen entließ, es entging ihm nicht das Hermine, Ron und Ginny Harry böse anstarrten.

„Ugh." Stöhnte Harry als er sich auf der Couch drehte. Er stöhnte erneut als er Blinzelte bevor er die Augen öffnete, er sah Remus, Tonks, Madam Pomfrey und Dumbledore im Büro herumstehen.

„Wie fühlst du dich Harry mein Lieber? Fragte Poppy.

„Als wäre ich von einem Klatscher erwischt worden." Stöhnte er.

Poppy lächelte leicht, Harry hatte sich von seinem ersten Jahr an in ihrer Pflege befunden und sie hatte einen Schwachpunkt für ihn entwickelt, da sie ihn über die Jahre öfter gesehen hatte als alle anderen Schüler.

„Hier mein Lieber." Poppy übereichte ihm einen Trank. „Es ist ein Stärkungstrank."

„Danke." Sagte Harry als er den Trank auf einmal leerte. „Das hat gutgetan."

„Wie fühlst du dich Harry?" fragte Remus als er sich neben die Couch kniete.

Harry drehte sich herum um ihn anzusehen und er sah die Trauer in Remus Augen und Plötzlich wusste er wieder alles und seine Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Sirius …er ist fort nicht wahr?"

„Ja" flüsterte Remus als auch seine Augen sich mit Tränen füllten. Die Trauer in Harrys Augen war zu viel und er umarmte ihn fest. „Es tut mir so leid Kleiner."

„Remus" meldete sich Albus zu Wort. „Könnte ich mit Harry alleine sprechen?"

Der Wolf in ihm knurrte protestierend, er hatte gerade erst Sirius verloren, der sein Bruder gewesen war in allem außer dem Blute, ein Rudelmitglied und Albus wollte ihn von seinem Jungen trennen. Remus war leicht verärgert weil sie zu spät in der Mysteriums Abteilung angekommen waren und Albus noch viel später. Ein Teil von ihm beschuldigte Albus für alles das heute Nacht passiert war und deswegen wollte Moony sein Junges nicht aus den Augen lassen und so verstärkte Remus seinen Griff um Harry.

Als er das sah lächelte Albus leicht um den trauernden Wolf zu besänftigen. „Nichts wird geschehen Remus" sagte er „Ich brauch nur einen Moment allein mit Harry, ihm wird nichts geschehen."

„Na schön" knurrte Remus. „Aber wenn ihm irgendetwas zustößt…"

„Es wird ihm nichts geschehen" Sagte Albus. Im inneren tobte er _‚Ich muss mit dem Jungen reden wenn er immer noch in diesem Zustand ist und der verdammte Wolf macht es mir nicht einfacher' _

„Harry" Remus wandte sich seinem adoptierten Patensohn zu „Ich bin in London, Grimmauldplatz wenn du mich brauchst."

„Ok" sagte Harry sanft als er nickte.

„Wir werden das schon durchstehen Kleiner." Flüsterte Remus als er ihn in eine erneute Umarmung zog bevor er aufstand und zum Kamin hinüber ging. Ihr Ziel ausrufend traten er und Tonks in die Flammen.

Einen Enttäuschten Ausdruck annehmend wand Albus sich Harry zu, er bemerkte das dieser mit einem entrückten Gesichtsausdruck an die Wand starrte. Schwer seufzend ging er zu Harry und setzte sich in seinen Stuhl.

„Harry" Als dieser weiterhin nur die Wand anstarrte, verengten sich Albus Augen leicht und er rief ihn erneut mit einem Befehlshaberton in der Stimme. „Harry"

Es hatte den erwünschten Effekt da Harry den Kopf drehte und ihn ansah. Als er die Verzweiflung in Harrys Augen sah fühlte Albus ein Triumpfgefühl in sich wachsen. _‚Das ist genau was ich brauche um ihn ganz zu halten, er mir in die Hand spielen und alles wird nach Plan verlaufen.' _

Er beschloss seine Worte aus der Mysteriums Abteilung zu wiederholen und sprach, „Harry, das heute Nacht hätte nicht geschehen sollen. Sirius Tod hätte verhindert werden können, wenn du nur zugehört hättest. Du hast es nicht und du hast nicht nur dich selbst sondern auch deine Freunde in Gefahr gebracht."

‚_Das sollte die Richtige Menge an Schuldgefühlen hervorrufen und ihn fügsamer für mich und meine Pläne machen.'_

Harry hörte Dumbledore nicht wirklich zu, er steckte in Gedanken noch immer in den Geschehnissen der Mysteriums Abteilung fest. Er verdrängte alle Gedanken an Sirius aus seinem Kopf er wusste das er Zusammenbrechen würde wenn er siezuließe. Er konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf die Dinge die er herausgefunden hatte, Die Kugel mit seinen und Voldemorts Initialen darauf und die Tatsache das Lucius Malfoy so an ihr interessiert gewesen war und es entging ihm ebenso wenig wo er die Kugel gefunden hatte. Irgendwie wusste er das was immer es war Dumbledore wusste darüber Bescheid. Er hob seinen Blick und starrte Dumbledore an.

„Warum war da eine Kugel mit meinen Initialen in der Mysteriums Abteilung?" fragte er. „Und Warum war Lucius Malfoy, Voldemorts Schoßtodesser, so daran interessiert sie zu bekommen?"

„Harry" fing Dumbledore an, er hätte gedacht der Junge wäre von Schuldgefühlen überwältigt und nicht das er Fragen stellen würde.

„Nun" unterbrach Harry ihn. „Da sie in der Halle der Prophezeiungen war und meine und Voldemorts Initialen hatte, gehe ich davon aus das die Prophezeiung von uns beiden handelt." Er drehte sich so dass er Dumbledore genau in die Augen sehen konnte. „Habe ich recht oder nicht?"

„Ja du hast recht." Sagte Dumbledore mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln, er war sich nicht sicher worauf Harry mit seinen Fragen hinaus wollte aber er mochte es definitiv nicht. Das lief nicht wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, er braucht Harry überwältigt und willig zu tun was immer er von ihm verlangte ohne Fragen zu stellen.

„Was besagt sie?" fragte Harry. „Ich weiß das Sie es wissen also versuchen Sie erst gar nicht es abzustreiten."

„Ich denken nicht-

„Sie denken nicht?" Harry sprang auf. „Hier geht es nicht darum was sie denken, Schulleiter, es geht um mich und aus irgend einem Grund war Voldemort ganz versessen darauf es in die Finger zu bekommen, also würde ich gerne wissen was die Prophezeiung besagt."

Dumbledore war ruhig als er Harry anstarrte und darüber nach grübelte ob er es Harry sagen sollte oder nicht und nicht nur darüber sondern auch über Harrys Einstellung.

‚_Das Balg war noch nie so aggressiv, man würde denken seinen erbärmlichen Paten zu verlieren würde ihn fügsamer machen. Aber vielleicht kann ich das für mich nutzen, wenn er die Prophezeiung kennt und die Gefahr, in der er sich befindet, versteht, macht es ihn gehorsamer meinen Anweisungen gegenüber… Ja, ich kann das sehr gut benutzen.'_

„Also gut, Harry, ich werde sie dir sagen. Die Prophezeiung lautet:

**Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran… jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt… und der Dunkle Lord wird Ihn als sich Ebenbürtig kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt… und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt… der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, wird geboren werden wenn der siebte Monat stirbt…" **

Harry blieb still als er den Worten erlaubte zu sacken. _‚Also ich habe eine Macht die Voldemort nicht kennt und einer von uns muss den anderen töten weil wir nicht beide leben können. Moment mal wie kommt es das Dumbledore die Prophezeiung kennt?' _

„Harry" holte Dumbledore ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

„Wie kommt es das Sie die Prophezeiung kennen?" fragte Harry. „Und wie lange kennen Sie sie schon?"

„Ich kenne sie weil ich dabei gewesen bin als sie ausgesprochen worden ist." Antwortete Dumbledore. „Und ich kenne sie seit sechzehn Jahren."

Harry starte Dumbledore mit wachender Wut an. „Das ist der Grund warum Voldemort hinter mir her ist nicht wahr? Wegen einer bescheuerten Prophezeiung. In meinem ersten Jahr hier habe ich Sie gefragt warum er hinter mir her ist und Sie haben sich geweigert mir zu antworten. Sie wussten es die ganze Zeit und Sie haben nichts gesagt. Denken Sie nicht ich hatte ein Recht es zu wissen?"

Wind kam auf als Harrys Magie außer Kontrolle geriet, er atmete schwer und seine Smaragdgrünen Augen strahlten vor Macht.

„Sirius könnte noch am Leben sein, wenn Sie mir einfach von Anfang an die Wahrheit gesagt hätten!" brüllte Harry.

„Das ich es dir nicht gesagt habe ist nicht der Auslöser für Sirius Tod" sagte Dumbledore mit einer leichten Verwarnung in der Stimme.

In seinem Büro starrten die Portraits der ehemaligen Schulleiter und Schulleiterinnen auf die Szene die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte, die meisten in Angst vor der unglaublichen Macht die sich im Raum ausbreitete und andere in Unglauben das ein Schüler so mit einem Lehrer reden würde, dem Schulleiter zu Krönung der Dinge.

Nur ein Portrait beobachtete alles mit Belustigung, Phineas Black grinste als er dabei zusah wie der Teenager immer Wütender auf Dumbledore wurde. Er war erbost darüber wie der Mann seinen Nachfahren behandelt hatte, selbst wenn er Sirius als Blutsverräter ansah, war er immer noch ein Black und wie bei den Malfoys ging bei den Blacks Familie über alles. Selbst mit dem bösen Blut zwischen ihnen war er angewidert von Dumbledore und hoffte zu sehen wie der Mann von seinem Podest gestoßen wurde, was das Ganze noch amüsanter macht war das es der Patensohn desjenigen war den er zum Tode verurteilt hatte.

„Wollen Sie mich verarschen?" schrie Harry als seine Magie reagierte und Dumbledores Büro auseinander nahm. „Ich habe Ihnen von den Visionen erzählt und Sie kannten den Grund dahinter und trotzdem haben Sie nichts unternommen, Sie wussten das Voldemort hinter der Prophezeiung her war und anstatt mich zu warnen haben Sie es für sich behalten."

„Harry" sagte Dumbledore, er verlor langsam die Geduld mit dem Jungen. „Darum solltest du ja Occlumentik Stunden nehmen, um Voldemort aus deinem Kopf fern zu halten."

„Haben Sie wirklich gedacht dass ein Mann der mich hasst, wegen etwas das mein Vater getan hat, würde mir Unterricht in Gedanken Kontrolle geben?" fragte Harry während er tief einatmete um sich zu beruhigen. „In meinem ersten Jahr habe ich gefragt warum Voldemort hinter mir her ist, Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet. In meinem zweiten Jahr hatte ich erneut eine Begegnung mit dem jungen Tom Riddle und wieder haben sie mir nicht gesagt warum er es auf mich abgesehen hat. Es ist nun mein fünftes Jahr seit ich weiß das Voldemort hinter mir her ist und ich habe nur eine Frage warum haben Sie mir nicht die Wahrheit gesagt?"

„Ich wollte das du eine Normale Kindheit erleben kannst." Sagte Albus. _‚Nun ja zumindest eine Kindheit die dich schwach macht und einfach zu kontrollieren.'_

Sobald diese Worte ausgesprochen waren verlor Harry die letzte Kontrolle die er über seine Magie gehabt hatte. Sie brach aus legte das Büro des Schulleiters komplett in Schutt und Asche, die Kleinigkeiten die der Schulleiter herumstehen hatte zerfielen, die Fenster zerbrachen, Portraits fingen Feuer und sein Schreibtisch brach entzwei.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die schwere Eichentüre und der Tränkemeister Severus Snape glitt ins Büro.

„Potter!" brüllte er als er Harry in mitten des Magiesturms sah. Er fühlte wie die Magie ihn streifte und wusste dass er den Jungen beruhigen musste. „Harry! Hör auf. Beruhige dich."

Seinen Vornamen aus Snapes Mund zu hören war genug um Harry so zu schocken das er sich beruhigte. Er atmete tief ein und brachte seine Magie unter Kontrolle. Ohne Snape anzusehen wandte Harry sich der Tür zu. Als er dort ankam heilt er inne und sprach ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Ich würde es begrüßen _Schulleiter_," sagte er höhnisch, „Wenn Sie mich diesen Sommer in Ruhe ließen, Ich muss Sirius Tod verarbeiten." Ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten lief er zur Tür hinaus und schlug sie hinter sich zu.

„Nun ich gehe mal davon aus das Potter fertig ist ihr Büro neu zu gestalten, Schulleiter? Was war der Auslöser für seinen neusten Wutanfall?" fragte Snape während er immer noch voller Verwunderung das völlig zerstörte Büro begutachtete.

„Ich sage Ihnen was passiert ist" sagte eine Belustigte Stimme. Snape drehte sich um sah das es Phineas Black war der gesprochen hatte, eines der wenigen Portraits das nicht beschädigt war. Als er sah das er die Aufmerksamkeit des Professors hatte, lachte er und fuhr fort. „ Potter hat endlich erkannt was ich die ganze Zeit gesehen habe und er hat endlich etwas dagegen unternommen."

„Erklären Sie das." Knurrte Snape.

„Nein" sagte Phineas höhnisch. „Ich denke nicht, wenn Sie wissen wollen was wirklich passiert ist fragen Sie einen der Beiden, wobei ich denke dass Sie mehr Glück bei dem Jüngeren haben werden."

„Schulleiter?" Severus wandte sich dem Mann zu, aber er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort.

„Nur ein kleines Missverständnis" Albus wedelte abweisend mit der Hand, seine blauen Augen funkelten. „Dem Jungen geht es gut."

‚_Irgendwie bezweifele ich das'_. Dachte Severus bei sich. Er runzelte die Stirne, drehte sich um, Sein Umhang wehte hinter ihm und verließ das Büro. Dumbledore lehnte sich zurück und wand seine Finger zusammen, legte sie unter sein Kinn und driftet in Gedanken davon.

…

Harry kochte vor Wut als von Dumbledores Büro wegging. Er konnte nicht glauben was er gerade erfahren hatte. Er achtete nicht auf die Schüler an denen er vorbei ging und bemerkte auch nicht die Blick die sie ihm zuwarfen als sie ihm so weit wie möglich aus dem Weg gingen als sie den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht sahen.

Als er im Gryffindorturm ankam hatte er sich deutlich abgeregt. Als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu den Jungenschlafsälen ging merkten die anderen Gryffindors das er schlechte Laune hatte und sie ließen ihn in Ruhe. Er ignorierte Seamus und Dean als sie ihn ansprachen und packte einfach nur seine Sachen in Seinen Koffer. Er wusste das er noch nicht gehen konnte da die Schule offiziell erst in zwei Tagen entete aber er war entschlossen für den Rest der Zeit für sich zu bleiben.

Die nächsten zwei Tageverbrachte am See mit Hedwig. Er bemerkte das Ron ein bisschen zurückhaltend war wenn er in der Nähe war und er erwischte den Rotschopf dabei wie er ihn böse ansah wenn dieser dachte er würde nicht hinsehen, aber das störte ihn nicht. In Wirklichkeit amüsierte es ihn nur.

Am Tag bevor sie nach Hause fahren würden fand Neville ihn auf einem Felsen sitzend und auf den See starrend.

„Hi Harry" sagte er als er direkt hinter ihm stand. „Hi Hedwig."

„Hi Nev" antwortete Harry während Hedwig shuhute. „Was gibt's?"

„Ich wollte nur mal sehen wie es dir geht." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern als er neben ihm zum stehen kam. Seit dem Desaster in der Mysteriums Abteilung ein paar Tage zuvor wusste die ganze Schule das Harry seinen Paten verloren hatte, auch wenn sie nicht wussten wie. Wenn jemand Verwirrt oder Neugierig war warum Ron und Hermine Harry aus dem Weg gingen, schrieben sie es ab indem sie sich sagten dass Harry Zeit alleine brauchte zum Trauern.

„Ich bin noch nicht zusammengebrochen falls du das meinst." Antwortete Harry, wenn es jemand anderes gewesen wäre hatte er die Person angefahren, wenn sie ihm diese Frage gestellt hätte, aber Neville machte sich ernsthafte Gedanken und war ein weitaus besserer Freund als Ron.

„Hab ich auch nicht gedacht." Nickte Neville.

„Es ist noch nicht die Zeit für mich um zusammen zu brechen, Nev" sagte Harry. „Ich möchte nicht _hier_ sein wenn es passiert."

„Das kann ich verstehen" sagte Neville. „Alle mischen sich immer in deine Angelegenheiten ein und ich weiß wenn du es hier tust würdest du keine Ruhe finden."

Harry war nicht überrascht das Neville ihn verstand warum er nicht über Sirius Tod nachdenken wollte, Hermine hätte ihm gesagt das es nicht gesund ist es in sich hinein zu fressen und Ron wäre das Ganze wahrscheinlich zu unangenehm.

„Es wird sich einiges Verändern Nev" Harry drehte sich um ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Eine Veränderung auf die niemand vorbereitet sein wird." Er war sich nicht ganz sicher warum er Neville das erzählte, nur das sein Instinkt ihm sagte er solle es tun und er fragte sich ob Neville es Verstehen würde.

Neville sah Harry an und er spürte die Wahrheit in seinen Worten und sah die Veränderung in seinen Augen, es brachte ihn ein bisschen aus der Fassung weil Hedwig ihn mit der gleichen Entschlossenheit in den Augen ansah, es fühlte sich an als würde sie seine Seele untersuchen. Nach ein paar Sekunden nickte sie kurz und schien zufrieden mit dem was sie sah und Neville fühlte sich geehrt.

„Gang egal was passiert Harry" Nevilles Augen waren voll Entschlossenheit und seine Stimme war voll Überzeugung. „Ich werde auf deiner Seite Stehen und nur auf deiner Seite." Neville selbst hatte keine Ahnung woher die Worte kamen oder worauf sie sich bezogen, aber er meinte trotzdem jedes Wort.

„Genauso wie ich." Sagte eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Die zwei Jungs drehten sich um und sahen Luna da stehen, ihre Augen klar und sehr ernst und ihre Stimme hatte nicht den kindlichen Tonfall den sie sonst hatte sondern sie war voller Entschlossenheit.

„Luna" sagte Harry und Hedwig drehte sich zu ihr.

„Hallo Harry" Luna lächelte ihn an und streckte die Hand aus um Hedwig zu streicheln.

„Wie geht es dir?" fragte Harry die Blondine.

„Mir geht es gut Harry" Luna sah ihn beruhigend an.

„Gut" sagte Harry. Die drei blieben eine Weile zusammen bevor Luna und Neville Harry wieder in Ruhe ließen. Harry streckte die Hand nach oben und verwuschelte Hedwigs Federn ein wenig. „Ich bin froh dass es diese zwei sind auf die ich zählen kann." Hedwig schuhute als Antwort. Die zwei schwiegen danach.

Am nächsten Tag wachte Harry von der Sonne auf die ihm ins Gesicht schien. Er schnappte sich seine Brille und eilte zum Waschraum. Als er fertig war ging er in den Schlafsaal zurück, das einzige das er anhatte war sein Handtuch. Er eilte zu seinem Koffer und zog ein paar hellblauer Jeans, ein grünes Tank top mit einem offenen Hemd oben drüber und Nike Schuhe. Als er sich umzog bemerkte er dass Rons Bett leer war. Als er fertig war schloss er seinen Koffer und ging aus dem Schlafsaal. Er ignorierte mal wieder alle und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Er ließ seinen Koffer hinter sich her schweben und bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Korridore bis er in der Eingangshalle angekommen war. Er lief die Großetreppe hinunter und ging durch die Eingangshalle, die anderen Schüler eilten herum auf ihrem Weg zu den Kutschen.

Als er nach Draußen trat ging er an Dumbledore vorbei, der am Anfang der Treppe vor den Großen Eichentüren mit Professor McGonagall stand und er fühlte seine Wut von vor drei Tagen wieder aufwallen. Er hielt seinen Kopf hoch, ignorierte den Schulleiter und Seine Hauslehrerin und versucht sich zu beruhigen. Harry folgte dem Rest der Schüler.

Als er in die Nähe der Kutschen kam sah er dass die meisten schon losgefahren waren. Er ging zu einer der letzten und hielt vor dem Thestral an. Er streichelte das geflügelte Tier vom Kopf bis zur Schnauze und seufzte leise.

„Nur die die den Tod gesehen haben können dich sehn." Flüsterte er. „Ich hasse das Ich so viele geliebte Menschen verlieren musste um deine Schönheit zu sehen."

Der Thestral wirte sanft und rieb seine Schnauze gegen Harry. Er lächelte reuig bevor er zurück trat und zur Kutschentür ging, sie öffnete und drei Gryffindors aus dem dritten Jahr im inneren sitzen sah. Er ignorierte sie und setzte sich an die Tür. Nach ein paar Minuten rollte die Kutsche los. Die Drittklässler ignorierten Harry, doch das passte ihm nur zu gut als seine Gedanken abschweiften und wieder in die Mysteriums Abteilung und Dumbledores Büro zurückkehrten. Er bemerkte kaum dass die Kutsche anhielt und achtete kaum darauf dass er sich durch die anderen Schüler bewegte und den Zug bestieg. Er lief durch den Korridor auf der Suche nach einem Abteil als er Rons Stimme hörte. Die Tür war geschlossen also benutzte er einen Zauber der es ihm erlaubte zu hören was im Abteil gesagt wurde.

„Ich werde es nicht mehr machen Mine." Sagte Ron. „Ich meine du wärst beinahe gestorben!"

„Ich weiß Ron" Hermines Stimme klang müde und resigniert. „Jedes Jahr ist es das selbe, Ich kann mich nicht immer fragen ob dies nun das Jahr ist in dem ich sterben werde, wegen etwas das er tut. Und er hört die meiste Zeit nicht einmal zu."

„Ich bin froh dass er mir in der Kammer des Schreckens das Leben gerettet hat" meldete sich Ginny zu Wort. „Aber ich hätte nie gedacht das ich mein Leben so riskieren würde, wenn es das bedeutet die Ehefrau des Jungen der Überlebt hat zu sein, dann bin ich nicht mehr sicher ob ich das überhaupt noch will."

„Mach dir keine Sorgen." Rons Stimme war sanft als er sprach. „Wir werden uns damit nicht lang mitmachen müssen, Ich werde nicht meine Freundin oder meine Schwester verlieren nur weil er zu dickköpfig ist um zuzuhören."

Harry hatte genug gehört, endete den Zauber und lief davon. Er fand ein leeres Abteil am Ende des Zuges und schob seinen Koffer hinein, schloss die Tür und verriegelte das Abteil.

‚_Das denken sie also? Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Ich wette sie waren nie wirklich meine Freunde.' _

Er setzte sich hin und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten als sein Kopf auf seine Brust sank. Er war sauer wegen dem was er gehört hatte und verletzt weil er so dumm gewesen war zu glauben das er ihnen wirklich etwas bedeutete.

‚_Ginny interessiert sich nur für den Jungen der Überlebte und ich denke die anderen Verräter auch. Das war's ich bin fertig mit ihnen.'_

Den Rest der Zugfahrt verbrachte Harry damit alles das zwischen dem vermeintlichen Goldene Trio vorgefallen war noch einmal durch zu gehen, vom Tag als sie sich begegnet waren bis zum heutigen Tage. Wenn er das Ganze von der Perspektive eines Außenstehenden betrachtete ergab einiges einen Sinn für ihn und als der Zug in Kings Cross einfuhr kochte Harry vor Wut.

Da er nicht mit seinen ehemaligen Freunden zusammenstoßen wollte stieg er aus dem Zug und eile durch die Barriere. Er sah Remus mit Tonks und Shacklebolt und Moody, er wollte sich nicht mit ihnen herumschlagen, aber er wusste das er keine Wahl hatte, also eilte er auf sie und seinen Onkel zu. Als er nah genug war sah er dass Onkel Vernons Gesicht leicht Purpurfarben war und er wusste das er auf eine Explosion hinsteuerte. Er wusste dass es wegen der anderen war und er wurde noch Wütender als er ohne hin schon war. Er bemerkte das Remus ihn kommen sah aber den anderen nichts sagte. Als er genau hinter ihnen war bemerkte Tonks ihn.

„Tach Harry" sie lächelte ihn an.

Er ignorierte ihren Gruß und sagte „Was ist hier los?"

„Wir geben deinem Onkel nur ein paar Tipps." Sagte Moody bevor er sich wieder Onkel Vernon zuwandte. „Ich hoffe Sie haben verstanden worüber wir gesprochen haben."

„Was auch immer." Fauchte Vernon, er war mehr als Wütend das sie gekommen waren um mit ihm zu reden aber er würde keine Szene machen. Er sah zu Harry und blickte ihn finster an. _‚Es ist alles die Schuld von dem Freak, der soll nur warten wenn wir nach Hause kommen werde ich ihn dafür bestrafen.' _

Harry sah seinen Onkel an und konnte beinahe seine Gedanken lesen und es ließ seinen Ärger nur noch ansteigen. Er wusste dass das wahrscheinlich auf Dumbledores Konto ging und es war nur ein weiterer Punkt auf der Liste von Dingen die Harry den Mann hassen ließen. Er wusste das die Tipps das genaue Gegenteil bewirken würden, und er wusste er würde dafür bezahlen wenn sie zum Haus kämen, obwohl er nicht vorhatte es so weit kommen zu lassen.

Harry wand sich an die anderen." Ist das alles?"

„Ja" nickte Shacklebolt.

„Gut, dann können wir Ja gehen."

„Sicher kannst du" Tonks legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Halt die Ohren steif Harry und ehe du dich versiehst ist der Sommer zu ende."

„Ja" sagte er abwesend, er wollte wirklich nicht länger als nötig in ihrer Gegenwart sein. Er war immer noch sauer auf Dumbledore und jetzt war er sauer auf sie wegen dem was sie heute getan hatten.

„Wir sollten gehen." Sagte Remus plötzlich als ob er spüren konnte in welcher Stimmung Harry war.

„Richtig" nickte Moody.

„Bis bald Harry" Remus sah Harry direkt in di Augen und Harry sah etwas in ihnen, etwas womit er Probleme hatte es zu verstehen. Als er es dann verstand flackerte ein geschockter Ausdruck durch seine Augen bevor er ihn verbarg das war es wonach Remus gesucht zu haben schien denn er nickte und ging mit den anderen.

Als sie alle gegangen waren wandte Harry sich seinem Onkel zu. Seine Augen verengten sich als er den Zorn und die Wut in Vernons Augen sah. Er ließ seine eigene Wut in seinen Augen sichtbar werden und er forderte ihn heraus etwas zu sagen.

Vernon der gerade dabei war etwas zu sagen stoppte als er den Ausdruck in den Augen seines Neffen sah.

„Ich bin heute nicht in der Stimmung für dein Gelaber." Zischte Harry seinem Onkel zu. „Halt deine Klappe und steig ins Auto."

„Junge." Warnte Vernon, er würde sich nicht von dem Kerl herumkommandieren lassen und dann ganz besonders nicht in der Öffentlichkeit.

Harry trat näher an seinen Onkel heran die Wut und der Zorn in seinen Augen schwoll an und ließ sie leicht glühen, Harry grinste als er sah wie sich die Augen seines Onkels vor Angst weiteten. Ohne etwas zu sagen stieg er auf den Rücksitz des Autos und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Vernon erstarrte für ein paar Minuten angst kam in Wellen von ihm geströmt bevor er in Auto stieg. Ohne etwas zu sagen startet er das Auto und fuhr los. Während der Fahrt sah Vernon immer wieder zu seinem Neffen auf die Rückbank, sagte aber nichts, die Art wie Harrys Smaragdgrüne Augen sich verdunkelten macht ihm genug Angst um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Als er die Einfahrt zu seinem Haus hinauffuhr, zitterten seine Hände leicht, denn Harrys Augen waren erheblich dunkler geworden. Sobald er das Auto abgestellt hatte eilte er aus dem Auto und floh ins Haus. Er ließ Harry ruhig im Auto sitzen.

„Vernon?" Petunia Dursley sah ihren Ehemann besorgt an. „Was ist los?"

Bevor er antworten konnte kam Harry ins Haus, Hedwig auf seiner Schulter.

„Was habe ich dir wegen dieses Tieres gesagt?" zischte Petunia, sie bewegte sich vorwärts die Hand erhoben.

„Pet" sagte Vernon, der sich an den Ausdruck den Harry am Bahnhof und im Auto gehabt hatte erinnerte.

„Nicht jetzt Vernon." Sagte Petunia. „Der Freak weiß es besser als mit diesem ….Viech auf der Schulter hier herein zu laufen, wo alle es sehen können."

Sie war nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt als Harry ihr direkt in die Augen sah, sie blieb plötzlich stehen, geschockt von dem Ausdruck in den Augen ihres Neffen.

„Ich würde das an deiner stelle nicht tun Tante Petunia" Harrys sprach sanft aber seine Stimme war eiskalt zusammen mit dem dunklen Ausdruck in seinen Augen schickte es eine dunkle Vorahnung durch Petunia.

Plötzlich hatte sie Angst vor ihrem Neffen und Petunia trat ein paar Schritte zurück bis sie neben Vernon stand. Als er das sah grinste Harry was einen schauer der angst durch ihre Körper jagte.

„Gut" sagte Harry. „Es ist an der Zeit für ein paar Regeln. Ich bin es leid den lieben kleinen Jungen für euch zu spielen. Von diesem Moment an bin ich nicht mehr euer Sklave und ich werde tun und lassen was ich will ohne von euch gestört zu werden. Der Harry Potter der hier die letzten fünf Jahre gelebt hat, den gibt es nicht mehr und ihr könnt den „Freaks" dafür danken, da sie entscheiden haben mir die eine Person zu nehmen die mir das meiste auf der Welt bedeutet hat. Wenn einer von euch mir drohen sollte, wie ihr es getan habt seit ich elf Jahre alt geworden bin, verspreche ich euch das ihr nicht mögen werdet was ich euch antun werde. Ich gehe jetzt in mein Zimmer und ich würde es vorziehen wenn ich in Ruhe gelassen werden würde bis ich etwas anderes sage. Habt ihr das Verstanden?"

Zu Verängstigt um etwas zu sagen nickten Vernon und Petunia nur.

„Gut" sagte Harry bevor er nach oben in sein Zimmer verschwand.

Als er weg war atmeten Vernon und Petunia zitternd aus. Ihre Augen waren Angsterfüllt als sie ihren Ehemann an sah. „Er ist zurück nicht wahr?"

„Ja Pet," flüsterte Vernon. „Er ist zurück, Gott hilf uns, er ist zurück."

Und zum ersten Mal seit Jahren hatten Petunia und Vernon wieder große Angst vor ihrem Neffen.


End file.
